


Some Things You Can't Undo (And One of Them's You)

by Kapua



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/F, Modern AU, Yennaia, but with a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: "The tendons in Tissaia's throat are flexing, shadows making them look even more enticing, and Yennefer licks her lips. She's known she wanted Tissaia almost since the first time she laid eyes on the woman, but she's never been able to muster the courage to do anything about it. After all, Tissaia has her life together, and Yennefer...doesn't.But tonight she called, and now Tissaia is here, and Yennefer has had far too much alcohol to care about anything besides the absolutely mesmerizing sight of Tissaia standing in front of her."
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Some Things You Can't Undo (And One of Them's You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writers_Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Dilemma/gifts).



> Done for a prompt from writers_dilemma. A fic (loosely) based on the song "Unbroken" by Fletcher.

Yennefer is lying sprawled on her bed while the party rages on in the living room. She feels loose and floaty thanks to a combination of alcohol and exhaustion, but she can't seem to fall asleep. It would probably help to kick everyone out of her apartment so she could get some peace and quiet, but that seems like a lot of effort and she can't quite bring herself to care that much. She's going to be hungover in the morning regardless, so what's the harm in losing a little more sleep?

She's startled from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She starts to sit up, fully expecting to have to tell someone off for bothering her, but then a familiar voice floats through the door just before it swings open.

"Yennefer?"

Yennefer looks up and blinks at the very unexpected sight of Tissaia standing in the doorway. She has a vague memory of calling the other woman at some point, but she certainly wasn't expecting her to show up. And how did she even get inside?

"Your guests let me in." Tissaia's voice is wry, and Yennefer realizes she must have spoken out loud. Whoops.

The sounds of the party outside grow muffled as Tissaia steps into the room and closes the door. Yennefer isn't sure exactly what time it is anymore—either very early or very late, depending on how she wants to think about it—but the older woman still manages to look absolutely stunning. Blue eyes are cautious as they take in Yennefer's appearance, and the younger woman preens under the attention. She knows she looks good even with her eyeliner smudged and her shirt hanging halfway off one shoulder, and there's a spark of  _ something _ in Tissaia's eyes before it's quickly locked away.

Yennefer stands, the room spinning slightly. Those last couple of shots may have been a little too much. She squints down at her forearm where there are a series of lines marking how many drinks she's had, but they blur together and make it hard to count...so she decides  _ a lot _ is a close enough estimate and leaves it at that.

She manages to walk over to Tissaia without falling on her face, and the smaller woman looks up at her with a faint frown.

"Are you all right, Yennefer? You sounded...off, on the phone."

Yennefer means to respond, but she gets lost in the faint whiff of Tissaia's perfume she catches. Or maybe that's just how she smells, or the shampoo she uses since she probably wasn't spritzing herself with perfume in the middle of the night before driving over to Yennefer's flat. Either way, it's an intoxicating, slightly floral scent that makes Yennefer want to bury her face in Tissaia's neck and taste the skin there, to test her theory that the older woman tastes as good as she smells and looks. 

The tendons in Tissaia's throat are flexing, shadows making them look even more enticing, and Yennefer licks her lips. She's known she wanted Tissaia almost since the first time she laid eyes on the woman, but she's never been able to muster the courage to do anything about it. After all, Tissaia has her life together, and Yennefer...doesn't. 

There have been scattered moments here and there where she's flirted and Tissaia has blushed, or on rare occasions even dared to flirt back, but there's also been persistent doubt in the back of Yennefer's mind that if she acts on her impulses she'll lose Tissaia. The older woman doesn't do casual, and while Yennefer isn't opposed to a little commitment (in this one single case, at least), she also doesn't know how to communicate that. So she's bided her time and pined over Tissaia and prayed that the other woman will just give her a sign or something, and fantasies alone in her bed at night is as far as that's gotten her. 

But tonight she called, and now Tissaia is here, and she's had far too much alcohol to care about anything besides the absolutely mesmerizing sight of Tissaia standing in front of her.

She drags her eyes back to Tissaia's face and finds the other woman watching her with a curious look. She thinks she should probably say something at this point, but the only thoughts running through her brain are how heat pools in her stomach when she sees Tissaia, how she wants the other woman and thinks that Tissaia might want her too, and she can't find the words to express that. 

So instead she steps even closer until there's no room between them, dips her head, and kisses Tissaia with no warning. There's a sharp intake of breath from the smaller woman and she doesn't move, but then Yennefer's hands slide around to rest on Tissaia's hips and pull her closer and she arches up into Yennefer, pressing their lips together more firmly as she kisses her back.

Even clouded by alcohol, it's easily the best kiss of Yennefer's life. Maybe it's because she's been pining over Tissaia for months now (longer, if she's being really honest), but it feels like just the simple act of Tissaia's lips moving against her own, the faint sting of teeth nipping at her bottom lip, has her skyrocketing to new heights of arousal. A choked whimper leaves her throat, and her knees go weak when she licks at the seam of Tissaia's lips and the smaller woman's mouth opens to her. She tastes faintly of toothpaste, and the thought of Tissaia brushing her teeth after being woken up to come find her makes Yennefer's heart warm. It's such a quintessentially Tissaia thing to do, and suddenly she needs  _ more _ .

Her hands slide down to palm Tissaia's ass, and there's a low moan before the older woman abruptly breaks the kiss and takes a half-step back. Yennefer whines at the space between them and tries to step forward, but a hand on her chest stops her.

"What are we doing?" Tissaia is breathing hard, her breath coming in short pants, and her eyes are wild in a way that Yennefer has never seen before. It makes her want to see how much more control she can make Tissaia lose.

"What we both want," Yennefer murmurs, ducking down to press a kiss to the underside of Tissaia's jawline. She feels Tissaia shudder at the contact even as the hand on her chest pushes half-heartedly.

"We can't do this, you're drunk—"

"Please, Tissaia," Yennefer whispers, scraping her teeth over her pulse point. "Please, I want you so much, let me have you—"

She presses the length of her body against Tissaia, making the smaller woman stumble until her back hits the wall with a thump. The hand on her chest pushes harder, forcing Yennefer to move back until she's looking in Tissaia's eyes again. She can't read the flurry of emotions there and gives up trying, opting to lose herself in musing about how Tissaia's eyes look almost green in this lighting. Something shifts the longer Tissaia looks at her until the brunette mutters, "Fuck," under her breath and the hand on Yennefer's chest stops pushing and fists in her shirt to yank her back in. 

The kiss this time is messy and hard, and it absolutely melts Yennefer's brain. She barely has the wherewithal to grasp Tissaia's free hand and lead it down between her legs. If she was more sober, she would be mortified at how forward she's being, but she's not, and all she can think about is the pulsing need and how she's going to die if Tissaia doesn't touch her.

She can feel Tissaia's lips twitch against her own, and the smaller woman pulls back and looks down at where her hand is now resting as if she's surprised to see it there. Yennefer twists and pushes her hips into Tissaia's hand just a little harder and groans. 

"Impatient, aren't you?" Tissaia murmurs, cupping her hand and applying the barest hint of pressure over Yennefer's jeans. Yennefer gasps and tries futilely not to grind down in search of more friction.

"I've spent the last six months being patient," she manages to get out, and she revels in the way that Tissaia's eyes flash darker.

"So you've thought about this?" Tissaia asks, those glorious long fingers stroking Yennefer over the seam. "Thought about me?"

"Yes," Yennefer whines, "God, I've wanted you for so long, please, Tissaia—"

The smaller woman flips them so that Yennefer's back is against the wall and undoes the button and zipper on her jeans in one fluid motion. Yennefer's head tips back against the wall and her eyes slide closed at the sensation of Tissaia's hand slipping into her pants and rubbing tight, quick circles against her clit. It's maybe a little absurd that she's being fucked up against a wall when a perfectly good bed is mere feet away, but she can't bring herself to do anything but try to keep her legs from collapsing as strong fingers glide through the slick that's gathered and barely dip inside of her.

"You're so wet." The words are whispered against her neck in a tone of awe, and Yennefer nods frantically. She can't even begin to formulate a coherent response, but it doesn't seem like Tissaia expects one. Two fingers slide fully inside of her and Yennefer moans as her hips jerk down, trying to get them deeper. The hand that's not currently knuckle-deep in her steals up to palm one of her breasts, and Yennefer can only whimper when Tissaia tugs at the edge of her shirt and pulls the lacey material down to expose a nipple. A hot mouth envelopes her, sucking and making her cry out at the resulting tension that's spiralling ever-higher in her gut.

She chances a glance down and almost comes right then and there when she sees Tissaia with her lips wrapped around a nipple, looking up at her while her cheeks hollow as she sucks hard.

"Fuck, Tissaia," she swears, one hand slamming into the wall. "I can't, god—"

Her words cut off in a choked gasp when a third finger joins the first two in her pants, and Tissaia's brow furrows slightly until she manages to twist her hand so that her thumb can press against Yennefer's clit as she curls her other fingers with every thrust. Yennefer shifts her stance, trying to give Tissaia more space to work with, and one of her thighs inadvertently slips between Tissaia's. The smaller woman freezes and a shudder races through her body.

Yennefer blinks, the haze in her brain lifting just enough to remind her that she wants more of  _ that _ . She wants to see Tissaia fall apart, wants to see what she looks like absolutely wrecked and satiated, and that means she's going to need to do more than just stand around like a basic pillow princess.

Her hands come up to grip Tissaia's hips and she tenses her thigh to give her something to grind against. She can see the brief hesitation on Tissaia's face, but she gives in when Yennefer's hands encourage her to start moving. Her mouth drops open and a deliciously throaty moan escapes her as she starts to move on her own. Yennefer brings a hand up to tangle in Tissaia's hair, messy strands falling loose from her braid as Yennefer uses it to drag her back in for another kiss. 

The hand in Yennefer's pants starts to move again, and all of the sensations merge into a blur of pleasure. She can't tell which one of them is moaning, can barely remember her own name. Every cell of her being is focused on the way that Tissaia is grinding against her with increasing urgency, little whimpers falling from her lips as she thrusts her fingers into Yennefer just a bit harder. 

Yennefer can feel herself teetering on the edge of what she's fairly certain is going to be the most explosive orgasm of her life, and she's suddenly desperate to have Tissaia come with her. She nips at the smaller woman's earlobe and one of her hands palms Tissaia's ass as she gasps out, "Come with me, Tissaia, I'm so close—"

There's a split second and then she feels Tissaia go rigid against her with a muffled groan as she buries her face in Yennefer's shoulder. Her hand stops moving, but it doesn't matter—seeing and feeling Tissaia come apart has Yennefer falling into an orgasm of her own, her eyes squeezing shut as wave after wave of pleasure rushes through her, leaving her a trembling wreck. 

She's not sure how long she stands there, aftershocks occasionally making her twitch and clench around the fingers that are still buried inside of her. Hot breath washes over her collarbone where Tissaia is resting, catching her breath, and eventually she straightens. She pulls her fingers out and Yennefer whimpers at the loss, immediately wanting nothing more than to tumble into bed and go again.

Tissaia takes her by the hand and leads her over to the bed, and for one glorious moment Yennefer thinks the older woman has read her mind. Except once she's horizontal, Tissaia untangles their fingers and steps away.

"Where are you going?" The words come out more panicked than she'd intended, but the tightness in her chest eases a little when Tissaia just tips her head in the direction of the door.

"I'm going to clear everyone else out of here, but I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" When she gets a nod in reply, Yennefer relaxes back onto the bed. "Mkay," she mumbles. "Hurry back."

Tissaia shakes her head with what Yennefer hopes is fond exasperation and ducks out of the room. Yennefer means to wait up to make sure that Tissaia keeps her promise, but the post-orgasm bliss is settling into her body, making her loose-limbed and sleepy. Her eyes keep drifting shut, and in spite of her best efforts she finds herself falling asleep.

###

She wakes up to the gentle brush of lips against her forehead. She's not really awake, stuck in the hazy area where reality could just as easily be a dream, but the scent of Tissaia envelopes her in a warm bubble and makes her smile automatically.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl, I never should have let this happen."

The words are whispered so quietly that they're almost inaudible, and it takes Yennefer a second to even realize that she's heard them. She doesn't understand what Tissaia is talking about, and there's a hand stroking gently along her cheek that feels so cool and nice that she can't get her brain to focus on anything else. But then the hand moves away, and she feels the bed shift as Tissaia stands up. She tries to force her eyelids to open, but they're so heavy and her tongue is too thick in her mouth to form words. 

Part of her brain is desperately railing at her to get up and chase after Tissaia, to figure out why the other woman is leaving after they've just finally uncovered this new thing between them, but the much larger part of her is sluggish and weighed down by alcohol and sleep. She manages to blink her eyes open once, twice—just long enough to see Tissaia standing in the doorway watching her—but then they fall closed again, and sleep claims her.

###

When she wakes next, Tissaia is gone, and she's alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Things will get worse before they get better ;) Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
